A Hell of a Ride
by Cordy69
Summary: Dean and Cordelia are this hot couple in Sunnydale high-school, a little crazy, a bit carefree, until Dean does something stupid and Cordy has to react; surprising them both. Warning: Het Consensual Spanking.


**A Hell of a Ride**

Since the Winchesters drove into Sunnydale, Cordy life had seriously improved… All these undead eye candies surrounding the Scoobies had cramped her style and the few interesting boys left in her high school hadn't rushed to her side after the debacle with Xander.

So, a young and strapping Dean Winchester, moving into town, sharing two classes with her, oblivious to the Supernatural , was a god given gift she was ready to enjoy!

The boy didn't know any of her past, and he sure had eyes to see a beauty. With Buffy busy with Angel, and Willow finding a path with Xander there was no one paying attention to her and that boy was nicely done…

He made his move by the end of his first week of class. She had accepted the next Monday and since then she'd been dropping him by after school, always after a heavy session of petting and making out in public as well as private places all over town.

Life was good.

That was until his hormones pushed the cute boy into other surges, namely stealing her prize possession, her car, for a joyride. The nerves! The guy knew cars, his dad's baby was often in the driveway when she dropped him and she understood boys and their toys. But, this was her baby and worrying about it with no one around to share her fears had proven distressing, by the time she saw him rolling back in the parking lot and understood what had happen Cordelia was fuming.

Dean used his blinding smile, his bright green gaze and a whole lot of endearments to have her forgive him but Princess Cordelia was above these amateurish tactics, she shoved him on the passenger side and took off at a blinding speed not taking the time to attach any seat belt or discuss how things were going to play out.

The entrance to the small woods was deserted so early in the afternoon, so it wasn't hard to drive to a secluded spot and set things in motion.

"Dean be a sweetheart and hand me the gym bag in the backseat, please." Dean assured that he was forgiven swiftly turned around and pushing his upper body over the top of the seat, tried to reach out and grab the bag.

Cordy didn't hesitate and spanked heavily the unprotected buttocks in front of her nose. Dean banged his head trying to turn and got caught by another hearty slap and the weight of Cordelia on his side and back. There was now even less room to move in her car but the following few minutes went so fast, it wasn't about the time but about the heat that slender hand was packing on his ass. He could squirm and free himself from her grasp but there was no way to do so without hurting her, and Dean was too much of a gentleman to shove her away. In any case, he deserved it and even though the heat was present it was nothing he couldn't tolerate or that resembled the tanning he could receive from his father. So he squirmed, apologized, cried out on the hard slaps and soon enough it was over. She dropped her upper half on his back, breathless, tired, with a flaming hand and a tiny dent on her anger.

As they both calmed down, Dean nudged her a bit and they ended up straitening up on their seatslooking far ahead and avoiding eye contact.

"Hey Cordelia, I'm sorry you had to do that, I mean it."

"Dean, fuck you. You can't believe what came into my mind, and I can't believe you made me do that. It was freaking puerile."

"Wow, I like it when you talk like this, it's hot." Could be her weaving chest, or the rosy color of her cheeks or even more kinky the idea of letting a girl do _that_ to him but the overall experience wasn't that painful.

"Don't get so cocky. I really didn't hurt you and you know it. I was just so mad. You really do deserve a royal smacking, imbecile."

Dean smirked, yes he did.

"For that matter, why don't you get me the bag."

"You won't hurt me if I do?" Dean wasn't sure he wanted consciously to put himself in that position again.

"Can you please do as you are asked for once?" Cordy was really getting aggravated again, suddenly reminding Dean of his dad when he was exasperated, so he cooperated and grabbed with one hand the bag quickly putting it on Cordelia's lap.

She trifled through it until she came back with a useless ping pong paddle one with no rubber on one side, just the wood and a small strip of glue on the other. Dean couldn't figure why she'd get that out now but he kept his mouth shut for once.

Cordy turned it in her hands, contemplating her next steps. Slowly opening the door, she popped her trunk open and ordered Dean out. He followed her to check what was so interesting back there. Nothing that he could see.

"I think 20 smacks with this on the bare should make us even. What do you think Dean?"

The boy's mouth hung open. _More? In the buff? Showing his junk without going to at least third base? Unthinkable!_"I can't, come on Cordy, please?"

"Dean, it's going to go by so fast you won't even know it happened. Don't be a baby." Cordelia was quite matter of fact about it. Maybe that would put him back in her good graces?

"Okay but you don't look back until I am undressed!" he had mooned few good citizens in his life, he can do it again…

He pushed his pants down with his boxers and quickly turned back feeling the breeze where it shouldn't and the shame and excitement of the situation colored his skin, covering his freckles and making him lightheaded. He was therefore not prepared for the first strike.

Cordelia had much more room to raise her arm and make the hit count. She had gone dead smack for the middle of his right buttock and he felt himself flattening against the hot metal of the car, backing up quickly to protect his family jewels and straight into an equally powerful slap on his left buttock. He quickly backed up again, spreading his legs farther to keep position. He was getting the wood side of the small paddle and if it wasn't for the powerful anger that fueled the whacks he would have been good. The second volley hit exactly the same spots and Dean started to worry about going through all twenty. At the third set she had switched the side of the paddle and the rubber caught on his tenderized skin, lifting his butt, bee stings all over his behind. He whimpered surprised at the double effect of these spanks and eagerly counting them down.

Cordy alternated the sides and then she started exploring the under curve of his ass, the taut cheeks, and marveling at the ripples playing on the red skin, the nervous twitches running through the muscled thighs. She had never done anything like this but it was fascinating and she couldn't believe Dean was letting it happen.

She finished the spanking with the green rubber side, she loved seeing the hundreds of tiny pinpricks marking the skin…

At twenty, she dropped the implement on the gravel ground and tentatively followed the last of the round print on the young buttock in front of her. Her painted fingernails a vibrant contrast to the hot and patchy skin underneath her fingers, she didn't think and she plastered herself against his back quickly kissing him behind the ear and with a last squeeze to his midriff, she move backward and went to sit at the wheel, leaving Dean some privacy to adjust himself.

He slowly came a few minutes later, sporting his clothes like nothing had happened; only his gait was slow. Cordy smiled at him unsure of how he will react, but he returned the smile and squeezed her knee once firmly before looking forward and waiting for the ride back home to start.

"Sorry Dean." Cordelia whispered.

"It's all right Cordy. Still friend?"

"Yes, still friend!"

Dean hesitated a second. "One day can I spank you too?"

"You think it's hot?" Cordelia was getting back on the main road and making sure she wasn't watching him, unsure about how she felt really.

"Maybe. I don't know. I think I'd love to see you naked on my lap…"

"You little perv! This was punishment!"

And they both laughed, the relationship back on track.

The End.


End file.
